The Morning After
by SilverReplay
Summary: IchiIshi. Just another day in their daily lives.


_**The Morning After**_

Disclaimer: I own nothing. And I'm pretty sure I'm not making any monetary profit off of this.

Drabble for actualodinson's 30 Day Dark Fandom OTP challenge

Day 22: 10/22/14

**Prompt: Rough sex (biting, scratching, hair-pulling, etc.)**

_Summary: IchiIshi. Just another day in their daily lives._

...

"Goddamn it, how am I supposed to leave with this on my neck?" Glaring at the figure casually lounging on the bed, naked as the day he was born with only a thin sheet covering his extremities, the sound of the clock ticking in the background made the slim male pause and cease directing his anger at his partner. "Fuck," he muttered, slapping a large bandage over the obnoxiously gigantic hickey and slipping on a pair of clean boxers. Grabbing the nearest pair of jeans, no matter the cleanliness or stench – if it looked clean and seemed decent, it was good enough for him, he tried to put it on as he hobbled over to his closet, one leg stuck in the pant leg, the other leg bending and twisting to reach his destination.

"You look ridiculous," the male laying on the bed commented, tossing a stray button-down hanging off the bedside lamp at the raven's head. "Here, just be glad I didn't rip it apart."

"Be glad I'm not killing you, bastard. Taking advantage of me in my time of need," the latter ending in a low growl, he slid on the wrinkled dark grey button-down. Bending over, he stoutly ignored the wolf whistle reverberating against the walls as he reached down to slide on a pair of socks. A slap on the ass made him jolt forward, body straightening as he spun around, glaring straight into a pair of chocolate-brown-caramel-dark-amber (honestly, his eyes were too hard to describe beyond the basic color 'brown') eyes.

Seeing that smirk on the angular face of a tall redhead, he wanted so badly to punch it right off him. Sadly, they had an agreement in place. Unless it involved his family or friends, they won't lay a hand on each other, mainly because the last time they fought, they destroyed the building they were in. Snatching the glasses out of the redhead's hands, the hand that clasped his wrist made him stop his movements.

"Now where do you think you are going, Uryu?" Leaning forward, the redhead breathed it into the other's ear, taking special care to allow his lips to barely touch the outer shell of the raven's ear. Ishida frowned.

"To university. Unlike you, I am aiming for a PhD, Kurosaki," Ishida said, trying to wrench his arm out of the other's grip as he did so. With his other hand, he snatched a light blue scarf he made himself from silk and linen with a dark blue Quincy cross embroidered in the middle on a white emblem shield.

"Without a kiss? And why are you still on last names? We've known each other for years now, fucking for more than two. Are you still shy after all this time?" Using his other hand to tip Ishida's chin up, Ichigo stared into a pair of dark blue nearly violet eyes. Smirking inwardly at the Quincy's shocked expression, he used the opportunity to steal a kiss.

Ishida dropped the scarf and struggled, trying to push the stronger male away from him. The kiss stopped, but the lips merely attacked his neck instead.

"Fuck, stop it, Kurosaki! Goddamn bastard son of a bount and a mother that slept with butterfly-Aizen-freak." Tilting his neck up, he ended up materializing a senbon needle and stabbing it right through Ichigo's neck. Watching as the redhead slumped and the grip on his body loosen, Ishida grabbed the scarf, wrapped it securely around his neck, left the dorm room.

Behind him, the redhead rose, the reishi in the senbon needle overwhelmed by Ichigo's natural reiatsu discharge. Shaking his head, the redhead flopped back onto the bed. Luckily, it was his day off into the Living World. He'll have plenty of time to rest and then fuck his lover senseless before he had to return to his Shinigami duties in Soul Society.

"Stupid paperwork…" Ichigo grumbled into the pillow as he turned around, fixing the sheet so it covered his waist as he closed his eyes, falling back into a light sleep.

...

Read. Review. Favorite!

22/30 Days done~

-SilverReplay.


End file.
